United we Stand, Divided we Fall (SYOC)
by Koreijutsu-shi
Summary: December 21 2012 Contact with India is lost. The US sends Forces to investigate. They are never heard from again. Before long the whole world will know why. One year on, the island nation of New Zealand still stands strong among the ashes of the old world, but how long will they hold? How long until even they crumble? -SYOC Closed
1. Introduction

United we Stand, Divided we Fall (SYOC)

* * *

December 21 2012

Contact with India is lost.

The US sends Forces to investigate.

They are never heard from again.

Before long the whole world will know why.

One year on, the island nation of New Zealand still stands strong among the ashes of the old world, but how long will they hold? How long until even they crumble?

* * *

Hi there this will be my First Story for this site so bear with me here please.

Make sure you read the background of my OC it contains info that you may find useful

Setting:

***edit*** realized i made a mistake in the timeline of things regardless the story is now set April 2016 ***edit***

This story will take place roughly 3 years after the outbreak in the year 2016 and is set in New Zealand (where exactly I have yet to decide, thinking of making it set in a fictional town) it has been two years since the infection made its way here

Things to keep in mind when making your OC:

- I am a fanatic for Realism when it comes to Zombie Apocalypse's

- Set in April so early to mid autumn (southern hemisphere for you northerners)

- I personally do not want my OC to be introduced at the beginning I would much rather start off with someone else's

- Include the title when you PM your OC

- Template can be found on my profile

* * *

OC Template

Main Information:

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Birthday: (day/month format please)

Religious views:

Background: brief history of before the outbreak, how they got through it and what they did after

Family: List family before and after outbreak, relationship with OC and current status (is not limited to physical family includes those they consider family)

Personality: Self explanatory

Strengths: List Strengths and how your OC got them (you can have as many strengths as you want but you must have an equal number of weaknesses)

Weaknesses:

Vices: Bad habits they have picked up

Fears:

Secrets:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Turn ons:

Turn Offs:

What they do when they come across a stranger:

Reaction to death:

Reaction to injuries:

Acts under Pressure:

Acts when Angry:

What do they call Zombies?

Skills: Max of four (don't forget some of your strengths may also be skills)

Appearance/Accessories Information:

Height/Weight: Measure in Imperial or Metric Preferably both

Skin Tone: eg. Pale, tanned, dark also note if OC has freckles and if they are just facial or all over

Hair Colour: be realistic no Blue or green, red is ok

Hair Style/Type: Straight or curly, short or long etc

Eye Colour: Again be realistic

Body Type: Thin, Muscled, Fat etc

Bust Size: Measurements or if you want just describe eg. Flatchested (GIRLS ONLY)

Scars/Tattoos: What and where in some cases how

1st set of clothes:

2nd set:

3rd set:

Winter set: (Usually only snows high in the mountains)

Transportation: be realistic and practical

Initial Weapons: their very first weapons (no guns unless their background means that a gun is fitting eg a police officer)

Midway Weapons: Weapons they trade their initial weapons for

Final Weapons: Self explanatory

Other info: any other info I may need to know about

Do you think this story should be set in a Fictional town?

* * *

My OC

Name: Cale Harris (formerly Johnson)

Nicknames: Harris

Age: 17 (14, Z-day)

Nationality: New Zealand

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Birthday: 23/5

Religious Views: Atheist

Background:

Born in Hamilton, his birth parents were the owners of a failing company who both often vented their anger out on their young son. At the age of 9 he was placed into an Orphanage, when his parents were found guilty for child abuse. He remained in the orphanage for the next two years before he was adopted by the Harris Family, with his new family he moved to a new city and his life started anew. After the initial outbreaks overseas his new parents continued their work as Doctors to help the tide of refugees coming in from the countries which have suffered from the infection. Marshal law was declared and a curfew was set in place, with the backing of the remnants of foreign Governments, New Zealand became the Pillar of Hope amongst the tide death and despair. One year on, with the huge population increase, food and other utilities started becoming scarce, life became hard for many families, luckily with his parents managed to earn enough so that he and his older brother never faced the hardships suffered by so many others. Roughly 15 months after the infection first spread its roots in the world, the Harris family household was broken into by a group of Raiders (whose numbers seem to be increasing daily thanks to food shortages) his parents were killed, but he and his older brother escaped out into the harsh world with rumours of the infection finally arriving in New Zealand, he and his brother nearly gave into despair but resolved themselves to fight on no matter what they may face. With the rumours proving to be true he and his brother managed to get accepted into a group of rag tad survivors, when they encounter their first infected his brother is bitten, they manage to escape but are left for dead by their group. As his brother progressively deteriorates he tells Cale that he's done for and to just go, which with great reluctance he agrees to. Now alone and afraid he is picked up by a Former US Army Sergeant Alice Clark who teaches him how to survive in this "new " world he became proficient with Long range rifles and Knifes. Two years on Cale and Alice are separated during an attack on their home, to this day Cale is still searching for Alice.

Family:

- Jason and Karen Johnson - birth parents Status: Unknown

- David and Michelle Harris – post-adoption parents Status: Dead

- Kevin Harris – post-adoption brother Status: Dead

- Alice Clark – Saviour/Parental figure post Z-day Status: Unknown/likely Alive

Personality: Cale has a somewhat reserved personality and finds it hard to trust others, which can lead to friction with new people. Although after someone begins to gain his trust a different side of him comes to the surface; a kind, caring and rather selfless person who would do nearly anything for the people he cares for.

Strengths:

- Physically and Mentally tough – Years of survival after the world ended

- Strong Tactical Leadership Skills – After countless encounters he has developed a skill help him lead others against their foes, Alive or Dead

- Hand to hand Takedowns – Learnt during Alice's Spartan Training regime

- Excellent Gun Handling and Maintenance – Another product of his Training with Alice

Weaknesses:

- Slow to Trust – Cale has a hard time trusting others which can lead to missed social or emotional connections with other people

- Over Caring – For the people who have earned his trust and are considered 'Family', he will do anything to protect them, he has lost his family thrice over he doesn't want it to happen again

- Emotionally Independent – does not like to let others know or help with his problems

- Easily irritated – People get on his nerves pretty easily, he may not show it, but it is still there gnawing the back of his head

Vices: Has taken a liking to Spirits like Whiskey

Fears: Never finding Alice again, Losing his "family" again, Slight Arachnophobia ,

Secrets: Cale keeps his birth parents a secret even from Alice

Likes: Brain Teasers, Day Dreaming, sweets, most music, energy drinks, Dirty Jokes, Whiskey, Fast cars and Spicy food

Dislikes: Humid Weather, Storms (they are like Caffeine to the infected), torture, ungrateful people, Manipulative people, extreme heights and Port-a-Loo's

Turn ons: Caucasians, Intelligence, humour, can hold their own, admits to their mistakes, Young, skilled in some way or another

Turn Offs: Overly foul mouthed people (doesn't mind if they are referring to them), Sexist and Racist people (Cale believes things like race and sex do not matter in a world where the dead walk), Silver Tongues (Manipulative and deceitful people really get on his nerves), the mentally unstable.

What they do when they come across a stranger: Cale does not like unneeded death and will either avoid them, or remain passive but should they make an attempt at his life, he doesn't give second chances to strangers.

Reaction to death: Usually doesn't care sometimes displays pity, would only be affected by the death of someone close to him (e.g. Alice)

Reaction to injuries: Views Injuries as an annoyance, but always takes care to treat any wounds he receives

Acts under Pressure: Becomes a cold, calculating machine that is capable of issuing orders ad acting accordingly, may falter slightly if his orders put some he cares for in harm's way

Acts when Angry: When Cale gets really angry and I mean furious he throws his humanity out the window and becomes rather psychopathic

What do they call Zombies? Them, Bastards

Skills: Tactical Leadership Skills, Basic medical knowledge, weapon maintenance and Hand to hand combat techniques

Appearance/Accessories Information:

Height/Weight: 6'1/172lbs - 185cms/78KG

Skin Tone: Slightly Tanned

Hair Colour: Dark Auburn(brown) with a white streak from a scar on his head

Eye Colour: Silver/Gray

Body Type: Lean and moderately muscled

Scars/Tattoos: many old scars from his childhood including a large one running from his mid-forehead up into the scalp also a few cuts and grazes from more recent times

1st set of clothes: Casual – Faded Blue Jeans with a red shirt, a dark coloured Hooded Jacket and a backpack with a pair of black boots and a pair of fingerless gloves

2nd set: Same as above but with Holsters for weapons

3rd set: Dark trousers with matching shirt with holsters, boots and backpack

Winter set: Same as set 1 but with thermals

Transportation: previously had 2003 Dodge Ram, but currently has no transport

Initial Weapons: An old, battered hockey stick and a Kitchen knife

Midway Weapons: .308 Hunting rifle, Five-seven, Machete

Final Weapons: Silenced Semi-auto .22 Hunting rifle, five-seven and two large survival knifes

Other info: None I wish to disclose yet

* * *

Note: It will likely be sometime until I release the first Chapter so please be patient

Ciao and thank you


	2. Cast and Almanac

Hi everyone

**Note: **The SYOC is now closed thank you

* * *

Cast:

Alice Clark – Cielo di Eterno/myself

Brandon Rodack – RedCrownActual

Cale Harris – Cielo di Eterno/myself

Darlene Zlatka (Major), Sasha Creo (Minor/Cameo) – Awesome D.T

David Reiss – ShinBP

Isabella Sanders – Ghostassasssin

Jane Collins (Major), Marian Collins (Minor/Cameo) – Ghost132

Kazuki Yukimura – MayonataKarasu

Mizuke Fellis and Grayson Fellis (Considered as a single character: Major) – Unicorn819

Natani Dickens – xXBrokenThoughtsXx

Nathaniel Kurost – WatchdogWriter

Phil Angelo - Lazersword88

Riley Collins – RedStar7481

Toby Phillips - enamonios

* * *

**Zombie Almanac**

* * *

**Regular Zombie:**

Your basic run of the mill zombie, they move at a brisk walking pace and go down fairly easily. They lack means of thinking and will simply attack any living creature they come across

Noises: light groaning sound which gets louder if they are chasing someone

Strengths: Numbers, fairly strong

Weaknesses: Head

Suggestions if encountered: If encountering singular zombies it is recommended to avoid or take down quickly with an attack to the head. If encountered in small numbers (2-7) avoid or if no other choice keep on the move and attempt to take on out at a time make loops around buildings if needed. If encountered in large numbers Run!

Notes: Their form varies according to the individual that was reanimated some may be slower (Fat) others stronger (Fit) and even crippled. Also depends on if they were eaten by zombies so they may lack Arms etc.

**Screamers/Runners (Fan girls):**

Special infected, remain utterly silent and rarely move far but if they notice someone they will scream and sprint toward their prey. The screaming attracts nearby zombies. They are an uncommon type

Noises: None (Dormant), Screaming (Attacking)

Strengths: Runs, Screams, good hearing

Weaknesses: Weaker than normal zombies, head

Suggestions if encountered: It is best to take them out from range as it is nigh impossible to get close enough to melee without alerting them, it they are alerted take them down as fast as possible and vacate the area

Notes: Their screaming can attract other Screamers creating a horde of sprinting screaming zombies

**Dread Mothers:**

The result of a widowed mother whose children have all died, they possess incredible tactical intelligence which they use to direct their minions but the Dread Mothers individual combat ability is low. If you stare into its eyes it will paralyze you then inch closer towards you before biting into your neck and adding you to its minion army. They prefer to have children as their minions but will use adults if necessary, they are called Dread Mothers due to the sheer dread you get when they paralyze you and slowly approach you before killing you

Noises: Rather quiet but makes a crying-like noise when hypnotizing someone

Strengths: Intelligent, Usually has 10+ minions, Hypnotism

Weakness: Not overly strong, If it is killed, its minions will either die aswell or enter a rage and attack each other

Notes: Will usually retreat and split up its prey so it can individually turn them

**Taurus:**

A infected bovine that has grown to over 4 times the size of a regular cow, it's size, strength, speed make it an incredibly dangerous foe, the fact it has 2 meter long horns pointing forward like spears only adds to its deadliness. upon sighting a human it will likely let out a huge roar before charging, houses and cars are nothing to this huge slab of meat and it is capable of destroying both.

Noises: Roar that echoes very well

Strengths: Size, weight, speed, its horns

Weaknesses: it is slow to turn when it is at speed, hence it is not hugely difficult to evade its charge

Notes: Run like hell

* * *

PM or Review you thoughts

Ciao

~Cielo di Eterno


	3. Chapter 1: Beginning? Or the End?

It's here! Chapter 1 introduces these characters... Not Telling! You will have to read it to find out, I hope you like it.

I opted for a Fictional Town with several elements based off or directly from towns across New Zealand (which will be referred to as NZ from now on)

Thanks to those who submitted and to those that got the parts, Congratz!

Alright let's get this show on the road.

Enjoy

**Warning:** Contains swearing

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own HOTD or any of the characters in this story besides those I created myself.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning? Or the End?

* * *

In the town of Fool's Hope, a fair haired girl was rummaging through the pantry of a restaurant in hope of finding some extra supplies. "None of this edible anymore, maybe that house I passed this morning has something left" she muttered to herself in frustration as she gathered her things in preparation to leave. She had a semi-heart attack when she looked out the front window of the store at the horde of Infected strolling along the road, "Back exit then" she thought whilst sneaking to the rear exit of the building.

She opened the rear door quietly and took one step out "Fuck" she said as five zombies turned their gaze upon her. She immediately ran for the alley way exit that leads into a Multi-story car park, burying her brass knuckles into the face of the zombie that stood in her way.

She managed to dispatch another one of the zombies chasing her by the time she had reached the second level of the car park. "Ok three left" she thought as she turned around, unsheathing her dagger-like knife "I can do this" she said psyching herself up for a fight. When the first zombie rounded the corner she buried her dagger into its temple, then took a few steps back to prepare for the second, but tripped on a crushed Red Bull can, landing hard she lost her grip on her dagger. The second zombie was on top of her before she knew it; she was only just managing to keep its mouth from taking a chunk out of her face. In such a state of panic she didn't even notice when her attacker went limp until she saw the knife sticking out that back of its head. After she pushed the corpse off of herself, she watched as a tall man with auburn hair effortlessly tripped the last zombie sending its face straight down at the kerb, obviously snapping its neck and rendering it harmless.

The brunet then turned to the girl "Are you alright? They didn't get you did they?" he asked as he extending his hand to help her up. "I-I'm g-good, I think" she replied, the brunet pulled a slightly confused face at her accent and said "Russian?" "Huh... yeah the name's Darlene Zlatka and thanks for saving my hide" she replied "Ahh don't mention it" he said "Anyway come on let's get out of here, before more of those bastards show up" he continued. "Hey! Wait! What's your name?" she asked "Ahh yeah the name is Cale Harris" he replied.

After collecting their gear, Darlene followed Cale back to the restaurant she had just looted "I've already checked this place, its empty" Darlene stated "I'm the reason it's empty" he replied as he closed the rear exit of the building and climbed the ladder behind it.

Once they had both reached the roof, Cale announced sarcastically "Welcome to my humble abode" "Nice home, a sheet of tarpaulin Duct taped to the side of an electrical transformer" she joked "I do my best" he replied. "So you were up here when I was inside?" Darlene asked "Yea, if you didn't swear earlier I probably wouldn't have noticed" he replied. "What have you got in the way of food Mr Saviour Man" she joked "Canned peaches, canned peaches and guess what? More canned peaches" Cale replied as he opened a tin and passed it to Darlene.

As they spent the rest of the afternoon chatting idly about their past experiences, a connection grew between them as if they had known each other for years. Cale learned that Darlene is the sole surviving heir of the Russian Zlatka Mafia and Darlene learnt of how Cale survived with Alice Clark, the way he described her made it sound like she was an Impure Goddess of Death.

Around lunch time the next day, Cale and Darlene were cutting through the garden of a house "This is the place?" Cale whispered "Yea, I bet you first watch on it" she replied "You're on!" he grinned. The two sneaked up to the rear door of the house, Darlene tried the door "Fuck locked" she muttered "Jesus a Mafioso who is halted by a locked door" Cale teased as he Duct taped the window and smashed it, then reached in and unlocked the door and said "Voila".

Darlene gave him the cold shoulder as she entered the house with her dagger at the ready, Cale followed suit and closed the door behind him. They split up to check each room for inhabitants after they finished they met by the front door and then it opened.

"Holy Shit!" Cale gasped as he and Darlene jumped back guns at the ready, what they saw was two wide-eyed teenagers who looked like they had just shat themselves. The male of the two put himself between them and the female, "We don't mean any harm, just let us be and we will leave" the boy said confidently.

Cale and Darlene both noticed something outside they turned to each other and nodded, Cale pulled the teens inside signalling them to be quiet whilst Darlene silently pulled the door closed behind them.

It took the teens a few moments to realize what was going on, after they figured it out the two looked at the strangers trying to get a grasp of what was happening outside. After a few minutes Darlene's tensed shoulders began to relax as she saw the horde move further away "Ok you two, my name is Darlene Zlatka and this guy's name is Cale Harris" she said.

Sensing that the recently named strangers bear no ill will to them the girl introduced herself "My name is Mizuke Fellis and this is my brother Grayson"

* * *

Boom! Chapter 1 finished, I hope you like it and sorry that it isn't much longer, but from now on I will be trying for a minimum of 1-2k words and an update speed of a chapter every 2-3 days (minimum of one per week)

It's likely you don't understand the "Impure Goddess of Death" yet as Alice Clark's Info has not been shared, but I promise you, you will know soon enough

I can almost guarantee that you cannot guess what is going to happen next chapter.

PM or Review your thoughts please

Ciao


	4. Chapter 2: Fort Marsden

Hi, again

Thanks for the reviews

Here we go again, Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: Fort Marsden

* * *

Fort Marsden is one of the several Military installations built by the Government after the Outbreak began; each is designed to be utterly self-sufficient, capable of housing up to 2,500 people and surrounded by 15 foot high walls.

Lieutenant Isabella Sanders was Chief Intelligence Officer on base and was tasked with finding out everything she could about the Infection, which she found kind of ironic since she was already doing that only for the US Military, not Major Donald Richards who highly deserved his nickname of 'Major Catastrophe'. The base definitely would have fallen to the infected or torn apart by inner strife, if not for Captain Simon Breznev, who worked tirelessly to keep the base from falling apart at the seams.

Sanders strolled into the Medical Clinic and asked the receptionist "Hi, could I please see Doctor Jane Collins?" "Sure thing, if you can seat over there she will be out shortly" the receptionist replied. Sanders took a seat and started writing in her Zombie Almanac, a information guidebook she decided to piece together using the info she has gathered thus far.

After a few minutes a raven haired woman came out and gave Sanders a quick look, Sanders promptly stood up and followed the doctor into the back room. ''So Isa, what is it this time?" the doctor asked after showing her to a seat.

"A rather annoying cut near ribs today Jane, too bad for you it isn't worse aye?" she replied as she took off her shirt so Jane could get at the wound.

"So, what did you learn this time?" Jane asked whilst she un-bandaged the wound and gave it a thorough clean. "I recently confirmed a new type of Infected" she answered wincing a little when alcohol was applied over the wound.

"Oh yeah? What's so special about this new type then?" Jane questioned as she fetched her needle and proceeded to stitch.

"They are really unusual, they remain utterly silent until they notice someone, they then proceed to scream and run at their prey whilst attracting more of their friends" Sanders explained "Overall it is quite the frightening experience, but I still can't decide on a name, its either Screamers, Runners or Fan girls" she smirked.

"Well you have to be politically correct so that takes Fan girls out of the picture" Jane chuckled as finished stitching the wound and re-wrapped it with bandages.

"You know what Jane? You are the first doctor I have ever got along with" Sanders stated as she put her shirt back on and stood up "See you tomorrow Isa" Jane called out as Sanders left the clinic.

As Sanders was walking away from the clinic she accidently bumped into a young man who was taking a swig of whiskey causing the bottle to fall to the ground and shatter "Oh crap I'm sorry!" Sanders apologized.

"You fucking slut don't think you can get away with it so easily!" the stranger shouted somewhat incoherently. "Hey, hey... call down buddy" Sanders replied, immediately taking a defensive pose. "No... Fuck you!" the man retorted, the commotion was beginning to draw a crowd.

As survivors started to circle the man threw a right punch at Sanders who knocked the attack aside with her left arm, then fired her fist right at the man's jaw sending him over.

This only served to enrage the man who then grabbed both her arms at the wrists and head butted, the blow dazed her and she fell over. The man then drew his .357 revolver and took aim, but before he could fire he received a blow to the head knocking him unconscious.

Sanders saviour helped her up "Thanks Breznev, you working Sheriff now too?" she said thanking the man who just saved her life. "Riley Collins, a self proclaimed mercenary, he had his uses but this is going too far" he explained as he looked down at Riley shaking his head.

"Collins? You don't think..." Sanders questioned the Captain "that he is related to the good Doctor? No she says he isn't and even if he was she wouldn't care, he is too much of an asshole to be anyone's family" Breznev stated whilst cuffing the man as he regained his awareness.

"Listen up Asshole, once you have sobered up, you're out on your arse! You hear me?" Breznev explained, pulling the man to his feet before dragging him off to a detention cell.

Sanders felt a wet patch on her shirt, when she looked down at it she had realised that her wound had reopened "Fucks sake" she cursed as she walked back into the clinic.

Riley woke the next morning in a cell, he immediately went to the bars "Heyy! Why the hell am I in here!" he shouted, obviously not remembering what happened the day before.

"I heard you nearly shot some lady and for that Breznev is tossing you out" a voice informed him. Riley mentally cursed himself for drinking too much the day before "Fuck, I have to go back out there" he knew he survive but no one in their right mind would actually like being in a world where death is around every corner. "When?" he asked "Soon" the voice replied. Riley decided to catch some sleep whilst he could still do it safely.

"Oi! Collins you sober yet?" Breznev shouted at him "Huh... *hic* ...Whas did yos saye?" Riley faked as Breznev entered the cell. "Don't try that shit on me" Breznev said, kicking him in the flank "Get up" he ordered.

Breznev cuffed him again then escorted him to the front gate "Anything to say?" Breznev asked as he had the gate opened "This place wasn't going to last anyway" Riley replied, which earned him a good kick up the arse "Unlock them yourself" Breznev said throwing the key and Riley's weapons to him then closing the gate "I want him in your sights until he is gone" he told the gate guard.

"Breznev! What the hell are you doing!?" a voice said behind him, he turned to see who had the nerve "Major Richards, how are you today" he replied "Breznev! I order you to let that man back in" the Major shouted.

"Donald! I order you to shut the fuck up" Breznev retorted causing Richards to stiffen. "I'm taking command you useless sack of shit" Breznev shouted at the Major "If you want to complain you can join our boy Riley on the other side of the wall" everyone did not complain, in fact they were a little happy some threw Richards down from his throne.

Riley decided that town was the best bet for surviving since he had heard a lot of people were still surviving just fine and thought it would be best to try joining a group. Right then he remembered some advice he got from an ex-US military Sergeant who used to live in the base "Seek others, not for Safety, but for Sanity" he couldn't agree more with the advice she gave him.

* * *

It is a bit longer than the last chapter my plan is to steadily make longer chapters

For those who haven't worked it out I am dedicating a chapter to each group and later on you will see them mix up and eventually come together, I think it is a good plan so I'm going to roll with it

Next Chapter = Action (Most likely)

PM or Review your thoughts please

Ciao

~Cielo di Eterno


	5. Chapter 3: Series of Unfortunate Events

Hey everyone, here goes chapter 3

Some good reviews out of that last chapter, thanks

Enjoy.

A Certain Quote from a Certain Person:

_"__Seek others, not for safety, but for sanity"_

* * *

Chapter 3: Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

Nathaniel Kurost (Nathan) has been in NZ since before the outbreak, although the raven (black) haired man is originally from Georgia. He has managed to survive in the world of the dead thanks to his intelligence and a degree of luck, but who knows if his luck is about to change?

Nathan was busy fortifying a building at Fool's Hope Marina to create a semi-permanent residence for himself while he accumulated the supplies for his trip back to America. He had boarded up all the windows and placed barricades around the entrance.

He was setting up traps at key points all around the building, when he noticed he had not encountered any dead today "Must be my lucky day" he thought as he finished up the last trap and gazed across the marina to see a rather large horde surrounding a single story department store.

He got back to his house and grabbed his binoculars and took a closer inspection, he noticed a man hiding on the roof obviously in trouble. Something inside him implored him to act and help the man, he assembled his gear and quickly thought up a plan to save him. He quickly scribbled down a note, put a few things in a plastic bag then called his loyal partner Ralph the hawk.

-Earlier-

A blonde male was making his way towards a small shopping centre at the local marina in hope of replenishing his dwindling supplies. He started scavenging through a department store looking for a new melee weapon as his previous one was imbedded so deep in a zombies skull he couldn't remove it. As he scanned through the leftovers in the store he came across a old newspaper, his horoscope told him he would have a day of highs and lows. He put the newspaper down and continued searching, he then found a locked cabinet in the rear store, which he promptly pried open with a crowbar. He found a collection of mountain climbing gear include a rather useful looking ice pick which he chose to keep.

Among the other things he looted he got a LED flashlight, a portable gas cook top and a decent length of abseiling rope. With his pack heavier from the good loot he cautiously left the department store and started heading out as he entered the car park, a considerable number of zombies took heed to his arrival "Ohh... Hell!" he muttered as he ran back the way he came.

When he returned to the department store he leapt on top of a car, then on to the roof of the department store, the cars alarm activated and began to attract even more zombies to his location.

Some time had passed since the cars alarm had stopped but the horde that had gathered was not going anywhere, he sighed and decided it might be best to cook himself his last supper. Suddenly a bird swooped out of nowhere dropping a plastic bag in front of him, inside was a homemade firecracker and a note. The note said

_"__Hey there, you have got yourself into quite the jam. Light the firework and throw it far away it should buy you some time to get out of there, meet me by the restaurant next to the marina entrance. Good Luck"_

"Thanks buddy" he muttered as lit the firecracker and threw it as hard as he could back into the car park he was at earlier then waited a few moments for the noise to start luring the infected away. Once they had moved on, he slid down off the roof and hit the ground running.

A few stray infected noticed him attempting to escape and took chase. He knew that he had to take them out quickly otherwise they may end up luring their friends back. He quickly buried his new ice pick into the closest zombie's head then leapt behind a bench putting it between him and the zombies which both got caught up on the bench providing easy takedowns.

Nathan had just arrived at the restaurant he specified in the note, he waved as the blonde came into view. Nathan introduced himself to the blonde who returned the gesture "The name is David Reiss and thanks a bunch for getting my arse out of there" "It was all Ralph really" he said as the hawk in question landed on a fence nearby.

"He must be incredibly well trained to pull off something like that it is quite amazing really" David complemented "I have had him for a bit over three years now, we are inseparable" Nathan replied as he threw a treat for the hawk which happily consumed it.

"So you must be hungry by now, I will take you back to my place for the night, huh?" Nathan asked as he started walking back the way he came."Wow first you saved my bacon now you are offering dinner, thanks man i owe you two now!" David replied as he accidently kicked a Red Bull can with his foot, the can then went tumbling down the steps ahead of them, making a remarkable amount of noise for an empty can.

Suddenly they heard screaming coming from inside the restaurant and the source of the screaming came sprinting out at them only to be shot between the eyes. "Shit! That probably attracted that horde I only just escaped from" David cursed as the two ran onto the maze like marina pontoons.

Several other screamers quickly caught up to them but the duo quickly shot them knowing that a gunshot is a lot better than a screaming sprinting zombie. "Looks like we are going to have to swim for it" Nathan shouted as he looked at the ever encroaching end of the pontoon. "Hell of a lot better than becoming dinner!" David commented as he turned around a unloaded the last few shots of his revolver into the infected.

At that moment several zombies where shot from an unknown marksman, then a 34 foot boat pulled up a alongside the pontoon "Get on!" the Skipper shouted. David and Nathan quickly leapt aboard the vessel giving a quick thanks to the Skipper and the marksman that saved them.

The Skipper put the boat at full throttle and speed away from the marina, the marksman introduced himself "I'm Brandon Rodack but you can call me Bran, pleased to be of assistance" the duo gave their names then turned to the Skipper to learn his. "I haven't got a name that's worth anything anymore, so just call me Skipper or Skip" he told them.

"Said the same thing to me" Brandon informed them "He picked me up earlier today, saved my hide much the same he did yours" he continued. Skipper brought the boat to a halt about 500 metres offshore and dropped the anchor "Alright that's my final good deed, now I can die happy" Skipper confessed "Huh? What are you on about Skip?" Brandon asked worryingly "I got bit not long before I picked you up" Skipper said as he pulled up his sleeve to how the bite in his shoulder "I haven't got long, so could one of you do the honours?" he asked as he tied a concrete block to his ankle and held it over the side, closing his eyes.

"You are a good man Skip" Brandon said as he aimed his pistol at Skippers head "Sorry" and pulled the trigger, the corpse toppled over the side and was pulled down by the brick. The trio took a moment of silence for their fallen saviour, which was shortly broken by David "So what do we do now?"

* * *

Cool done hope you liked it, I know I did

A certain OC submitter will be happy to see another Red Bull can make's it to the scene and causes more misfortune.

Thanks for reading, PM or Review your thoughts, they mean a lot

Next chapter will be up in 4-5 days (I have a few things to do and won't have as much time to write)

Ciao and thanks for reading

~Cielo di Eterno


	6. Chapter 4: The Siblings and the Dread

So here we go Chapter 4!

I hope you enjoy it, I'm just itching to read your reviews on this chap

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Siblings and the Dread**

* * *

Mizuke was enthralled by the view from the 2nd story veranda, she gazed over the town her eyes entranced by the deep blue of the never-ending ocean, it could almost make her forget the state of the world. Grayson sits down beside her "It's a nice view isn't it, New Zealand is truly beautiful" he commented, Mizuke's brow furrows as her body tenses up slightly and she is jerked back into reality, she brushes Grayson's comment aside and continues making more of her signature fire bombs.

Downstairs, Darlene simply watched as Cale finished building the last barricade, her heart fluttered a bit when he wiped the sweat from his forehead "Done, how about you?" he said "Ahh... umm, just finishing up" she said as she fumbled with the pistol slide before putting the weapon back together.

Cale strolled over to his pack and started rummaging through it, Darlene asked him "Is it peaches again?" "Either that or Salted Jerky, personally I hate stuff so it's all yours" he replied with a slight grin on his face. Darlene chuckled lightly before leaning back on her chair, her eyes staring at the ceiling "That's not the way brother and sister should act is it?" she asked "No, they are far too distant to each other, I wonder what happened between them?" he replied hypothetically as he too gazed at the ceiling "We should talk to them, you handle Mizuke and I'll have a chat with Grayson"

Darlene walked out onto the second story veranda "Hey Mizuke wanna go on watch with me?" she asked, Mizuke turned her head towards the Russian whose flaxen blonde hair contrasted the dark colours of her clothes "Sure thing" she replied as she gathered up her things and followed Darlene back inside.

After Mizuke and Darlene had left Cale walked out and handed Grayson a bottle of water "Thirsty?" he asked "Yea, thanks" Grayson replied as he took the bottle and had a sip. "So how did you two get to New Zealand?" Cale asked as he sat down at the table "We flew here, my... Our mother was a pilot, we came here when we heard about the rumours" Grayson replied before asking Cale "What about you?" "Me? I was born here, spent the first year with my parents then they finally arrived here and I spent the last two years with a former military sergeant" he explained, his silver eyes looking into the distance, longing for something he no longer has.

"I know this is a bit out of the blue... but how old are you?" Cale asked eagerly wanting to change the subject "I'm 17 years old and Mizuke is 16" Grayson replied noticing Cale's attempt to change the subject. "What month?" Cale quickly asked, Grayson was taken aback by the intensity of Cale's reply "April... why?" he said. "Wow! You are a month older than me" Cale said in surprise, Grayson's blue eyes lit up "Serious! I thought you were in your early twenties!" he said nearly shouting. "Are you saying I don't age well?" Cale said with a rather stern look on his face "Ahh... but umm... I'm-" Grayson mumbles, as a grin spreads across Cale's face they both enter a fit of hysteria.

Mizuke quietly fingered with her gasoline bombs while Darlene sat next to the window frustrated at her inability to start a conversation with the younger girl, so far all she had learned is that Mizuke was adopted into the Fellis family, her slow mind clicked when she saw Mizuke's bombs. "Where did you learn to be so knowledgeable about fire?" she asked, Mizuke looked up at Darlene "I was always fascinated by fire, I learnt mostly from books or just playing with it, it pays to have a few Molotov's on hand" she explained. Suddenly in a talkative mood Mizuke asks Darlene how she got to New Zealand, Darlene replies "My father sent me here on his private jet ''The Grunge' about 8 months after everything started, what about you?" Mizuke explains how she and Grayson flew here with Grayson's mother Ura. They talked about their days leading up to when the met Cale, Mizuke's previous group was killed by a bandit raiding party only three days before they met and Darlene explained how she was separated from Sasha Creo, her bodyguard. Due to their talking they barely noticed the Military Humvee approaching, when they did they took cover on each side of the window, peeking out with one eye Darlene watched as a woman with pitch black hair and pale skin, drove past.

Roughly one second later the door swung open and Cale shouted "Who was that!" Mizuke and Darlene's hearts both skipped a beat at the fright Cale gave them "A woman with pale skin and black hair in a military truck" Darlene replied, Cale's eyes lit up and he ran.

Grayson was knocked aside as Cale ran past "Oi! Watch it!" he grumbled "Mizuke! I'm borrowing this" Darlene said as she grabbed a Molotov and ran after Cale "Wait up Cale, what's the problem?" she called ahead at him not caring if she was making too much noise, he kept running as if he never heard her.

After about a minute of running Cale slowed down to a stop "So close" he muttered to himself in despair, Darlene quickly caught up with him "What's the mat-" she asked but cut off by Cale hushing her and pointing at the door way in the house on their left.

Darlene looked in the direction he was pointing and was stunned at what she saw, a female zombie surround by zombified children, the female looked at them then retreated back into the house and the children began running at them.

"FUCK! A Dread Mother, RUN!" Cale shouted as he bolted back towards the house, Darlene followed him still not comprehending the danger they are in. The children were fast, really fast as they got closer, Cale fired several shots back at them only downing one, Darlene lit the Molotov and turned to throw it and the children were gone.

"What the fuck!? Where the hell did they go?" she asked in confusion, she and Cale went back to back as they slowly paced their way back. "It's the Dread Mother, she coordinates them, we have to find and kill her or we are dead" Cale explained in a slightly panicked voice "I don't get it" Darlene replied "Smart Zombies! Now do you get it!" Cale shouted in frustration back at her.

A single child ran at the duo, Darlene instinctively threw the Molotov at the child catching it on fire, the flaming child ran between them, causing them to split up "RUNN!" Cale shouted. Darlene ran as she noticed the rest of the children show up and began chasing the two further separating them, Darlene was quite worried as knew she wasn't very smart and she knew this was a battle of wits, one that she would likely lose "Fuck!" she muttered as her feet hammered the road.

Soon Darlene was lost so she turned and unloaded her Smith & Wesson into the children downing four "Five left" she thought preparing her dagger, the remaining children form a circle around her. The one directly behind her launches itself to attack, she turns and clobbers it in the jaw sending its small frame flying, another runs at her and she deftly avoids its grip then buries her dagger in its head.

With the three remaining children preventing her escape, the Dread Mother appears from behind a house and joins the circle standing directly in front of Darlene who thought "Kill the Dread Mother or you are dead, huh?" she drew her S&W, aimed and pulled the trigger

**-CLICK-**

"Fuck! Empty! You knew didn't you bitch" she swore as she threw the revolver at the zombie, the gun hit the Dread Mother squarely in the face but it just stared Darlene in the eyes and it's eyes were burned into Darlene's brain. No matter how much she willed her body to move it wouldn't, the Dread Mother had hypnotised her, Darlene's whole body was throbbing in pain as the Dread Mother inched ever closer.

Darlene heard a gunshot and saw the Dread Mother and her children collapse, releasing her from its mental grasp, she fell to her knees in exhaustion from the pain then she passed out. Darlene awoke in the back of a Humvee she righted herself and noticed the driver turn back towards her, she had black hair, really pale skin and green eyes which matched her green Military uniform and there stitched on to her shirt, was the word "CLARK"

* * *

BOOM! I hope you found that Amaze-balls (namely the Dread Mother bit) I really enjoyed writing that chap, I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Check out the Almanac on the Cast chapter I will update that each time a new Zombie appears

PM or Review your thoughts please, they mean a lot

Thanks for Reading

Ciao

~Cielo di Eterno


	7. Chapter 5: The Ill Boy

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews they are great

Here you go, Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ill Boy**

* * *

In a house in the small town 5km's from Fort Marsden a teen fell to his knees in a coughing fit before decorating the floor with the contents of his stomach and passing out in his vomit. His orange hair contrasted the green/brown his face was lying in, as the vomit seeped into his clothes the door creaked open.

"What was the coughing I heard?" Sanders thought to herself, as she stepped through the door and saw the boy face down in vomit, she cautiously approached him and checked his vitals. "Ok he is alive" she thought as she turned his body on to its side so she could check for bites "Hey kid wake up" she said into his ear whilst giving him a light shake.

After several moments of attempting to wake the boy, Sanders got out her radio and dialled in the correct frequency. "This is Lieutenant Isabella Sanders, calling the Ugly Duckling, over" she paused for a moment before repeating "This is Lieutenant Isabella Sanders, calling the Ugly Duckling, can anybody here me?" She gritted her teeth in annoyance before pulling the radio to her mouth again "We have you Lieutenant, what is the situation?" he radio crackled.

Sanders let out a sigh of relief before replying "I have found a Ill survivor, no sign of infection. I request immediate extraction back to Marsden, over" she also relayed her location in to the radio "Roger that Lieutenant, we will be there in five, out" the radio operator replied.

"Alright kid let's get you out of here" Sanders said as she dragged him out of the vomit, gave his soiled shirt a quick wipe and threw his arms over her shoulders and began dragging him outside. The boy thanked her by vomiting all over her back, turning her crimson ponytail a ghastly green "Great..." she thought as she exited the house.

The boy was about her height and weighed roughly the same so she didn't have much trouble dragging him to the roadside "Oh... hell" she swore as a zombie across the road started shambling towards her. She took out her silenced Beretta; it was slightly hard to aim due to the extra weight, not wanting to drop the boy she decided to wait until it closer before making the shot.

Meer moments before she was about to pull the trigger a [Insert name here] Amphibious Light Armoured Transport, with the words 'Ugly Duckling' painted on the side, slammed into the zombie rag dolling it. A man leaped out of the vehicle and aided Sanders in getting the boy inside, shortly after arriving the vehicle was in motion again, running over the zombie they had just hit before making a U-turn through the house's lawn and powering back down the road.

Upon returning to Marsden the boy is immediately taken to Jane in the Clinic, Sanders went to take a shower and wash off the vomit. She didn't even bother stripping before getting in the shower, she took the time to wash the filth out of her digital camouflage uniform before stripping and washing her hair and body.

She ran her fingers over her body checking for any new scratches or bruises, stopping over 201st Battlefield Intelligence Tattoo on her right shoulder. She used hold pride in her tattoo but now all she truly cares about are three things; finding her parents and husband, her own life and finding the source of this plague. She finished washing and dressed in her Multicam BLACK Uniform then headed over to the Clinic, thinking about the past.

_"__Isa, I am sending you to New Zealand, it is a lot more dangerous here in Australia compared to when we first arrived here, I don't want you getting hurt, okay" a man said to her "Chester, what about my feelings, I don't want you getting hurt either, so come with me" Sanders said to her husband "I'm sorry Isa but the people here need me, I can't leave them to die, so just go" Chester said to her before kissing her and walking away "Good Bye" he muttered with a tear rolling down his cheek._

Sanders didn't like doctors, they never did anything wrong to her they just irritated her, something about them flicks the switch to annoyed. Jane was the only doctor that didn't annoy her, probably because she never knew she was a doctor at first or maybe it was the ridiculous outfit she was wearing when they first met, Sanders didn't have clue why.

_"__Name is Jane Collins, what is yours?" _

_"__Isabella Sanders and what the hell kind of outfit is that?"_

Sanders was writing in her notebook when Jane came out, Sanders looked up "Jane how is the boy?" she asked as she stood up "He is ok now, it was only Influenza but I am surprised about how bad he got it" Jane replied as they walked into her ward.

"My guess is he has a weakened Immune System thanks to a snake bite" she explained showing the old scar on his ribs "I wonder how he survived out there he didn't have any weapons when I found him" Sanders explained.

At that moment the door swung open with such force that the door smashed into the wall and broke the auto-close mechanism "Is he Infected!?" Breznev roared pointing his revolver at the boy's head. "Breznev!? What the Fuck! Get out!" Jane shouted back at him, his eyes looked as if they glowed in rage "Breznev! Calm down, by now the kid has been thrice checked for bites and he only has the flu, he isn't a threat" Sanders explained, Breznev calmed slightly trusting Sanders' words.

"He is in isolation until he recovers" he ordered as he stormed out of the room "Geez, what an arse, even since he took charge all he has done is shout" Jane said after Breznev left and the two started chatting idly.

They were interrupted by the boy bolting upright in the bed like he was waking up from a nightmare "Ahh!" he shouted, he looked around in surprise and could only muster the word "Where?" "You are at Fort Marsden, population 872... Make that 873, what is your name?" Jane said clearly.

"T-Toby Phillips, I am 16 years old, what is yours?" he said stuttering slightly "My name is Jane Collins and I'm 30, this is Lieutenant Isabella Sanders who has saved you... twice now, she is 26" Jane answered. Toby turned to Sanders "Thank you so much Is... San... Lieutenant!" he said slightly bowing his head not sure what to call her. "Hey, don't sweat it, just call me whatever comes to mind first" Sanders replied handing Toby her spare pistol "Once you are better, learn how to use this, if you can't fight you will end up as dinner"

Toby looked at the pistol then thanked Sanders again before putting his hands in his pants pocket, only to realise he was wearing any. Toby eyed Jane "They were covered in vomit and I didn't want you dirtying my clean sheets" she told the boy who just continued eyeing her "Oh... don't worry kid I'm not interested in men"

"Was there a small brown mouse in my pocket?" Toby asked somewhat worried "Nope no mouse anywhere, why?" Jane replied "Leo..." he said before going silent and laying back down in bed in despair before falling asleep.

When Sanders was walking back to her room, she noticed more people talking about Breznev "This place isn't going to last" she commented to herself before heading to the gun range to practice.

* * *

There we go Chapter 5 done, I feel it's a little later than usual but the next chap should be quicker to update

I am thinking of doing something to interact with the readers maybe a top 10 or something, any Ideas?

Next Chapter goes back to our boys on the boat

PM or Review your thoughts and please tell me if I'm doing your characters right

Ciao

~Cielo


	8. Chapter 6: Supply Run

Ok here you are Chapter 6

As for the Major, Minor and Cameo in the Cast Chapter

Major Characters are the main Protagonists for example Isabella Sanders and Darlene Zlatka

Minor or Cameo Characters are secondary characters that will be featured in flashbacks or will only have a short amount of screen time

Hope that helped for those who asked

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Supply Run**

* * *

Nathan held a small candle as he used its light to find Brandon in the small confines of the boat "Hey Brandon get up" he said as he nudged the older male. "Ahh!" he shouted as he woke "Hey man you alright?" Nathan asked "Yeah Im fine, I usually get nightmares" Brandon replied as he rose from the bed, took the candle and began walking slowly outside.

Brandon extinguished the candle flame not wanting to attract anyone to them "Pretty cold out here" he mumbled as he wrapped himself in the blanket left for him. Gazing out across the water he could make out the silhouettes of several infected stumbling along the beach after what was either a dog or a small child, he assumed it was a child since the infected usually don't show much interest in wildlife, he didn't show any sign of emotion since he knew that is the way the world. Strangely finding comfort in the autumn chill he drifted into sleep, once again at the mercy of the manifestations of his mind.

_-Flashback-_

_A man in very expensive suit walked out of the cockpit and down the aisle to Brandon "We are going to be landing soon, can you come to the cockpit with me" the man said, Brandon rose from his seat and followed the man back to the cockpit._

_"__Alright the runway should be just ahead" the pilot said, Brandon squinted his eyes seeing the stretch of grey in the distance, as they got closer he winced at the sight of a mass of dark figures on the runway. "Oh hell, we can't land in that" the suited man said as he saw the horde of Infected littering the landing strip "Got no choice we haven't the fuel to go anywhere else" the pilot explained as he prepared to land._

_"__Force your way though and ditch the plane at the end of the runway then we will high tail it to safe house, tell everyone to get ready" Brandon explained to the pilot as he left the cockpit. He fetched his equipment and was fastening his combat vest when the pilot finished explaining the situation "Alright everyone get ready to run" Brandon shouted as he returned to the cockpit and strapped himself into the empty co-pilot seat. _

_"__Need any help?" he asked looking over at the pilot "You know how to fly a plane?" the pilot asked in return "Yeah I was in the air force, not used to civilian models though" Brandon replied as he grabbed hold of the controls._

_The plane touched down on the runway, they had about 3 seconds until contact with the infected, Brandon used this time to calm his nerves for what will be a tense few minutes. When the plane started ploughing through the horde, an infected got sucked into the right engine causing the plane to swerve off the runway. The uneven ground tore the landing gear from the fuselage causing the plane to roll several times before coming to a halt in a pile of twisted metal._

_When Brandon woke he was glad that he had strapped himself in as he looked down at the ceiling of the cockpit, he carefully loosened the fittings and flipped over onto stable ground, he gazed at the pilot who had a chunk of metal lodged in his head "Alright check for survivors" he muttered as he went through the cockpit door._

_"__Hello? Is anyone alive" he called out and was answered with several pleas for help, the first person he found had his leg cut off at the knee "I'm sorry but you won't survive this injury" he explained to the person as he took his M1911 and aimed it at their head "I'm sorry but it is better this way" he said before shooting them. He was about to help the next person when he heard a loud moan and the sound of something knocking on the outer fuselage "Hell"._

_Brandon apologised and ran out the hole torn in the side of the plane, after making it a safe distance away he looked back as the masses circled the plane removing the hope of anyone making it out alive. His face showed a mixture of sorrow and joy as he was still among the living yet at the cost of many others, he turned and left the wreckage, these few minutes etched into his memory._

Brandon mentally kicked himself for falling asleep when on watch, luckily the others had not woken yet so he took the moment he had to check his weapons. A short time later Nathan stepped out of the cabin and took in the morning sun as he yawned and sat down on the spare seat before whistling for Ralph "So what is the plan today?" David asked, suddenly making is presence known the two looked up at the blonde who was lounging on the roof of the cabin "Sneaky guy aren't you?" Brandon commented.

"Well we could try clearing out the place I was fortifying" Nathan said as he stood up and to stretch his legs "Good Idea but breakfast first" Brandon replied as he walked back inside. David yawned as he nibbled on the MRE he 'borrowed' from Brandon's bag, feeling a tad worn out he rolled over onto his chest and did a few sets of push-ups to get his blood pumping.

The plan they had thought up was to anchor the boat just outside of the marina entrance and use the dinghy to get into the marina itself then get to the house clear out the good stuff and hightail it back to the boat.

David tied the dinghy to the pontoon as the other two quietly disembarked "Come on let's get this done" Brandon whispered as the trio started jogging towards the house on the way David took the time to move the Red Bull can from the day before, off the footpath. Brandon and David slowed down as Nathan turned back towards them "Follow exactly in my footsteps until I say so, ok?" he explained the two nodding in agreement, they skirted around a tripwire, Brandon noted that there was no explosives around.

"It's a firework, when the tripwire is triggered the rocket launches itself and after 10 seconds explodes making noise like a firecracker for sometime" Nathan explained to appease Brandon's interest "Nice, seems like you prefer to avoid over dispose" Brandon whispered ahead "Saves me the hassle of burning the corpses" Nathan replied as they arrived at the front door of a building.

"Stand back" Nathan said as he opened the door, David got a small fright as fire axe swung out the door "Weighted pendulum that activates when the door opens" Nathan explained as he walked inside "I think I have a new best friend" Brandon said as he inspected the mechanism before pulling the door shut.

"Watch out he doesn't fall for you Nathan" David joked as he reached the top of the stairs "Geez... ...Watch out 'I' don't fall for you too" he said as he looked at the equipment and supplies Nathan had stocked up.

Brandon immediately started rummaging through the supplies '2 rifles, 3 pistols, a grenade, 5 cases of ammunition, multiple close combat weapons, enough food and water to last a month, good stock on medical supplies and equipment the list goes on' Brandon thought.

"What were you planning to do with this stuff?" David asked "Well my aim was to stock up an find my way back to America" Nathan said "Sorry to break it to you but America is suicide, New Zealand feels like a walk in the park compared to my time back home" Brandon confessed hoping he didn't utterly crush the man's dreams. "Ahh... oh well... And I probably should have mentioned early that we won't fit this all in the dinghy" Nathan replied his facade hiding the small hole that just appeared in his heart.

"How about you two run and bring the boat in, I'll hold the fort here" Nathan explained "Okay then" Brandon said hesitantly before trotting down the stairs "Come on Reiss, let's go"

The journey back to the dinghy was uneventful besides a pair of zombies which where expertly taken out with David's Ice pick, the duo untied the dinghy and began rowing back to the boat.

As the boat came into view David noticed something off about it "Brandon, have a check of the boat with your scope" he told the older male who hesitantly complied, he saw 3 people on their boat "They don't look too friendly" Brandon commented.

"I'll swim up and take one of them by surprise you take down the other two afterwards, ok?" David explained as he slipped into the water and began swimming over to the boat making sure to remain out of eyeshot.

Brandon watched through his scope as David silently positioned himself for the kill, then he heard a woman's muffled shout from inside the boat. He fired his rifle, hitting one of the men in the throat and the other through the heart, David adapted quickly to the new plan and yanked the last man off the boat and drowning him before climbing aboard the boat.

David looked at the man who was bleeding heavily from his throat before caving in his skull "Check inside!" Brandon shouted as he got closer to the boat. A man came running out of the cabin with a blade, David disarmed the man but got caught in a grapple and was disarmed also, without many options of attack David head butted the stranger knocking him out cold and sending him off the boat.

Brandon arrived at the boat and tied up before darting inside to check for any other foes, he was sickened to see a teenager bound and gagged on the boats double bed with her legs spread apart. "Oh shit! They didn't do anything to you did they" Brandon asked as he released the girl "No I am fine, Thank you" the female said to the man.

David caught a glimpse of what had happened inside and immediately fished up the unconscious man from the water and then proceeded to beat the shit out of him. The girl walked out of the cabin "My turn" she said as she pushed David aside helped the stranger up before planting her foot firmly in his crotch, the pain sent the man back to the ground where he vomited. "You don't get to FUCK with Natani Dickens. You arsehole!" the girl shouted as she continued kicking him before grabbing the pistol on the floor shooting him five times in the crotch and finally one in the head.

Brandon and David were mentally wincing at the malicious revenge the girl was committing "I take it your name is Natani then" Brandon asked trying to calm the girl down. "Yea that's my name, don't wear it out" Natani replied calmly and with all her anger vented she cracked open a can of Red Bull and took a sip, 'Red Bull?' David thought to himself before his mind clicked.

* * *

Woo that was a big chapter by my standards, I hope you like it

What do you think of Natani?

Please share your thoughts with me every PM and Review counts as good encouragement

Next Chapter, The Impure Goddess of Death goes back to Darlene and a person called Clark

Thank you for reading

Ciao

~Cielo


	9. Chapter 7: Impure Goddess of Death

Hey everyone super thanks on the last chapters reviews and sorry for the slight delay of this update

* * *

**Chapter 7: Impure Goddess of Death**

* * *

Darlene awoke in the back of a Humvee, she righted herself and noticed the driver turn back towards her, she had black hair, really pale skin and green eyes which matched her green Military uniform and there stitched on to her shirt, was the word "CLARK"

"Did you save me?" Darlene asked her body still a little numb from sleep "Yes I did, you my friend are one lucky lady" the driver said as she drove the Humvee in next to two story house.

Darlene was slightly surprised by the woman's voice, it was calm and gentle, yet carried huge presence, Darlene felt like she could trust this woman even though she knew nothing about her except the name Clark.

"Come on we can talk inside over a hot drink" the Stranger said as she opened the door for Darlene and the duo entered the house.

Darlene was jogging on the spot trying to clear her body of the minor paralysis still afflicting it whilst the stranger was in the kitchen brewing some coffee on the gas cook top "Hey the name is Alice Clark, I don't think I told you" the recently unnamed woman said which resulted in Darlene's jaw dropping as she tripped over her own foot, landing hard on the carpet.

"You're Alice Clark!" Darlene shouted from the ground before standing up again "Woah! Calm down there, you know me?" Alice questioned the blonde "Cale told me all about you" Darlene said still excited she actually got to met the person who was pretty much Cale's mother.

"Cale! You've met him?" Alice asked "Yeah, I only got separated from him like 5 or 10 minutes before you saved me" Darlene explained "So the kid is fine on his own, do you know if he is alone?" Alice said as the water came to a boil "We were with two others, so I assume he is with them" Darlene explained to the older female "That is good, so what was your name? you never shared" Alice asked.

"Oh right" Darlene said before continuing "My name is Darlene Zlatka, sole surviving heir to the Zlatka Mafia, nice to meet you" Alice chuckled slightly "Wow small world, what happened to Sasha?" Alice asked "Wait... What! You know Sasha?" Darlene asked in surprise "Bingo! but it is a long story so take a seat" Alice explained as she poured coffee into three cups and took two with her to the lounge.

**-Flashback-**

Three years before the outbreak in a CIA office "We need someone to infiltrate the Zlatka Mafia family and assist our contact in obtaining the Package" a man said to the other "How about this?" the second man said as he passed over a Dossier to the first.

_Alice Clark, enlisted at the age of 18 and excelled through her basic training, breaking records for fastest course run and longest shot for her regiment, was ranked number one in her training group. _

_She was plucked straight into the Army Rangers where she quickly ascended to the rank of Staff Sergeant despite her multiple counts of insubordination and at age 22 was given the opportunity to become a Officer but she declined the offer._

_During her final mission she shot he CO in the hand in an attempt to prevent him from throwing a grenade into a building containing civilians but the attempt failed and she was later discharged from the Armed Forces before returning to her hometown of Los Angeles._

_Other notes say she was held in high regard by a large number of her superiors but their word had no influence during her court martial and there was some protest about her discharge._

**-One year later-**

"Here is the mission report, sir" a man said to his superior "Thank you, you may leave now" the superior said as he read through the report summary.

_Alice Clark has successfully infiltrated the Zlatka Mafia and met with our contact, the two are closing in on the package._

**-With Alice-**

The door slowly creaked open as Alice took a few tension filled steps into the Zlatka Mansion, the earpiece she was wearing provided her with instructions from the CIA contact "Proceed down the main hallway and take the fourth door on the left" the Contact told her as she quietly followed out her orders opened the fourth door.

"Now move over to the bookshelf and remove the book called 'Our Reason for Being' the package should be hidden inside" the Contact told her, inside the book Alice found a vial which was covered with warnings like 'Highly Contagious' and 'Bio-Hazard' she shrugged them off and placed it back in the book.

"Ok now get the package back here to me" the Contact said. Alice left the room and was sneaking down the hallway someone tapped her on the shoulder, Alice's body stiffened as she turned round and saw her friend.

**-20 minutes later-**

"I have got the Package. Meet me a drop point 3" Alice said into the payphone before hanging up and walking over to the secluded park to wait for the Contact.

Several moments later, a man strolled calmly over to Alice before pointing a gun at her "The Package, now!" he ordered "Sure here you are" Alice calmly said as she passed the book to the man who checked the contents "Thank you" he said before shooting Alice and leaving.

Alice woke up to find her wound being treated on "That was a close one Alice" Sasha said as she continued dressing the wound "Yea, the plan went almost perfectly, I wonder if the idiot realized that he got a fake" Alice said as she picked up a book called "Our Reason for Being" and removing the vial "We will have to return this soon, whatever it is"

**-Flashback end-**

"So yeah, that's my story, in the end I was exiled from the US, so I just stayed in Moscow until all this happened" Alice told Darlene who simply sat shocked at how close to meeting each other they were.

Darlene heard a yawn as a teenager entered the room and walked over to the kitchen and picked up the last mug of coffee before retreating back to where he came from.

"Oi! You little shit say thank you, then you can introduce yourself to our new friend here" Alice said scolding the boy, who sighed then turned towards Darlene "My name is Kazuki Yukimura and thank you for the coffee Alice" he said before leaving back to wherever he was before.

"Damn kid is too quiet" Alice stated before stretching her back "Well I'm going for a walk, I hate being cooped up all the time, stay and get some rest if you want" Alice told Darlene who stood up "Gotta shake this stiffness somehow, I'm right with you" Darlene replied as she followed the 27 year old.

After a few minutes of walking down the road, they came up to an intersection that had a rather large bus blocking one of the roads and about a horde or two worth of dispatched zombies littering the area "Wow these were all freshly killed, I don't think I would want to meet the people that did this" Darlene said in awe of the sheer number of dead infected.

"It's called Family Game Night" Alice said as she climbed onto the bus's roof "Family what?" Darlene thought completely bamboozled at what Alice just said.

"So what is your bet?" Alice asked as she offered her hand to help Darlene up "I have no clue what you are talking about" Darlene replied as she accepted the help.

"Cale never told you? okay then no bets this time" Alice said before a lone infected came into view, Darlene readied her dagger and prepared to jump down and deal with it.

**Bang!**

Darlene got a huge fright by the gunshot, she turned and saw Alice pistol in hand "1 point, I am in the lead" she said as she heaved off her large bag and grabbed her Mk 14 EBR and loads it.

"Are you insane! Do you know how many will come?" Darlene shouted at Alice who was calmly standing there without a care in the world "As I said Family Game Night" Alice replied whilst infected begin to approach.

"It's still day!" Darlene shouted "Well then it is Family Game... Day, I guess" Alice replied before taking aim "Alright then" Darlene said as she drew her S&W and pulled the trigger.

**Click!**

"Fuck that's right" Darlene cursed "Ammo is in the bag" Alice said calmly as she lined up two zombies heads then fired downing them both, she then proceeded to shoot several more zombies.

Darlene opened the bag and immediately had a minor orgasm at the sight of all the ammo inside, she gleefully loaded her gun then fired all six shots at six different heads before going back for more ammo, she repeated this process once more.

Alice had already used up two for her twenty round magazines by the time the amount of infected reached zero "So you understand Family Game Nigh... Day now?" Alice asked.

"Fairly basic but cheating is a problem" Darlene stated as multiple howls echoed in the distance "I haven't seen any Mutts in a while" Alice said as several large dogs came bounding towards them.

The dogs quickly closed the distance between them and the bus, Alice and Darlene managed to take down three, leaving 5 left "Shit those things don't sit still" Darlene commented as she fired again missing the mutt she was aiming for.

The dogs all stopped and looked down the road, Alice took this chance to off another two but failed with the rest as they had ran off "What scared them?" Darlene said as incredibly loud roar-like moo echoed from up the road.

"Now this is a problem" Alice said with a slightly uneasy voice, Darlene thought her eyes had betrayed her when a car is sent flying into the air and a infected in the form of a grossly muscled cow with enormous horns stared at them with bloodshot eyes.

"Fuck that thing was once a cow it's like 4 time the size!" Darlene shouted "It's name is Taurus and it's about time we ran" Alice said as she scooped up her bag a shouldered it glancing back at the Taurus which began charging at them.

"Off the bus. NOW!" Alice shouted as she leapt off the bus and began sprinting, Darlene followed suit "If Alice is running away from something it must be really bad" she thought, the Taurus collided with the bus knocking the large vehicle onto its side, then it began charging after Alice and Darlene.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Fuck, Shit" Alice cursed as they ran for a narrow alley way the Taurus closing in on them as they entered the alleyway the Taurus's horns slammed into the buildings on each side.

Darlene turned to look "Don't look back just keep running!" Alice said as she used her momentum to clothes line a infected.

After a few turns in the maze like back alleys, Alice's Radio crackled "Alice are you ok? I heard a Taurus" Alice slowed down her running to a jog "Kazuki where are you?" Alice asked into the radio "I have parked the Humvee just behind the Burger Joint" Kazuki replied "Okay, we will be there soon" Alice replied as she rounded a corner.

Darlene and Alice where in the alleyway just across the road from the burger joint, within sight of the Humvee, they checked both ways for the Taurus before running across "Phew that Taurus is pretty frightening" Darlene said as they ran towards the Humvee.

They could see Kazuki in the driver's seat who looked out the driver's window, Darlene was close enough to see his change in facial expression from mild joy to utter dread as a pair of horns torn into the Humvee and smashed it into the wall, the Taurus reared up on its hind legs before bringing it hooves down on the roof, caving it in.

Darlene and Alice stood in horror of what would have been a very gruesome death, the Taurus turned towards them and unleashed another roar-like moo, Alice who was currently raging on the inside grabbed her last grenade and lobbed it down the Taurus's throat.

The grenade killed the Taurus instantly, it's disgusting black blood oozing out of the exit wounds of the grenade shrapnel, Alice ran to the crushed Humvee "Kazuki! are you still alive?" Alice shouted as she tried to look inside, all she could see was blood and more blood "He was too young" Darlene pouted as she picked up Kazuki's Katana which must have been thrown from the truck "Alice. Take this, we have to get out of here" she said handing the Katana to Alice "Right. Let's go" Alice said "Let's go find Cale"

* * *

Sorry to Mayonata for killing of your character the moment he debuted but the story has reached a bit of a grim reaper stage in preparation for the crisis to come

Next Chapter heralds the return of Riley Collins and the introduction of the last character, Phil Angelo

Share your thoughts please, every review I read is another stone in the foundation of the next chapter.

Thanks for reading

Ciao


	10. Chapter 8: Bandits

Chap 8 is here, it feels a bit delayed but here you go

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Riley was pissed, not only was he jumped by bandits the night before, he now had to find a way to escape and he isn't given many chances to do so.

Riley watched as the bandits stormed an apartment building, dispatching the several undead inside with relative ease before he was corralled into the room towards the rear of the building, far from the door where he was tied to a chair and left to himself.

He could hear an argument in the next room over "I say we head back now we got one, that's enough" one man said "No! we are staying, we need at least one more prisoner or my brother isn't going to be happy" another said who was clearly the leader as the other man gave up his protest "Alright, but why are we taking captives we are only here to scout this town out" the first man asked "Information, the one we got so far is pretty tight lipped but my brother will get him to talk" soon after they had finished talking Riley's head slumped as he gave in to exhaustion.

-Flashback/Dream-

Riley woke to his grandmother barricading the door to his room "What's going on Gran?" he asked puzzled and confused at his grandmothers actions "They are here" she said "Ok let's get going then" Riley replied.

"Dan will be here to get you away soon, Riley we just have to hold out" his grandmother explained just as something started banging at the door "The window Riley, I'm right behind you" she said.

Riley hurriedly open the window as his grandmother passed him a bag of supplies, the banging on the door grew louder until the door gave way to the force and zombies poured in, Riley's grandmother looked at him with sorrow filled eyes "Be safe" she said as she closed the window and was torn into by his grandfather.

"Gran!" he shouted in sorrow before Desert Dan yelled at him from his pickup truck "Riley jump onto the back" Riley hesitated before leaping down and onto the back of the truck, the landing was cushioned by the several bags of supplies filling the bed of the truck.

"You alright Riley?" Dan asked as Riley climbed through the window and onto the passenger's seat "I'm... I'm okay" Riley said, the pain he was feeling was written across his face.

Desert Dan gunned the engine and the truck stormed out of the rear car park of Riley's Grandparents Hotel before hitting the road "I'm sorry about your Grandparents Riley... they... they were good people" Dan said trying to lift the younger man's spirit.

Dan cursed himself from him momentary lapse of concentration as truck smashed into a small horde of infected and lost control before slamming into the corner of a building. The crash had pinned Dan's leg making him unable to move "Riley grab the green bag in the back and run. Quickly, Now!" Dan said as he eyed the approaching zombies.

Riley immediately grabbed the bag and sprinted, pain spread across his face and he felt as if he would break, his feelings got even worse when Dan's truck exploded in a ball of inferno. All this sacrifice for his sake weighed heavy on his heart, Riley didn't like this strong feeling of guilt but he knew life is painful and unfair so he discarded his guilt, his sorrows and steeled himself as he prepared his mind for life in this cruel world.

-Flashback/Dream End-

Riley wakes to an unknown man cutting his binds, he was slightly surprised to find that someone had sneaked past the bandits. The man smiled at Riley as he sneaked over to the door and reopened it only to get clobbered across the face with the stock of a shotgun "Fuck" Riley muttered as the stock was brought down on his head too, his mind swirled into darkness.

-The day before-

A man was lying on top of a gas station roof, if there were anyone around to see him they would think this man has lost his mind because he appeared to be talking with no one. The presumably unstable man saw several blurry figures in the distance, he squints his eyes before pulling a pair of glasses out of his pocket and putting them on.

The blurry figures became the all too familiar shape of zombies, this didn't surprise the man but what did was the group of living people that killed the zombies. The group of people had a prisoner with them, one word rang through his mind "Bandits" the man spent a few more moments observing the bandits, assessing their weapons and equipment then a familiar voice echoed through his head "Save him... Phil" he quietly replied "Sure thing... Lane"

After shadowing the bandits for the past few hours Phil decided to set up for the night on a roof not far from where the bandits were staying, he decided to catch a few hours sleep as the sky slowly became shrouded in darkness.

The morning chill that Phil woke to told him now would be the best time to spring the captive, he would have the cover of darkness for another hour at least, steeling himself for the soon to be encounter, Phil quietly lowered himself down off the roof and headed over to the apartment building.

Thankfully the idiot bandits had left the door unlocked, Phil silently entered the apartment, taking note of the number of sleeping bandits, he began checking each room for their captive.

Upon opening the door to the room towards the back, Phil saw the sleeping captive then decided to leave the door slightly ajar to provide a hasty escape "Hey, wake up buddy, I'm getting you out of here" he whispered into the captives ear as he cut the captives bindings.

Riley gave his saviour a nod of appreciation as he watched him sneak back to the door and slowly reopened it, the man gazed out of the door then turned back to Riley signalling him to come.

When the man turned back around he was clobbered in the face with the stock of a shotgun, knocking him out "Fuck" Riley muttered as the stock was brought down on his head too, his mind swirled into darkness.

-Some time later-

Phil was awoken by a bandit emptying his chamber pot on Phil's face "Get up Brave man, we are moving out" said the bandit who had two rather familiar fencing blades decorating his hips, Phil replied with a piercing stare, which earned him a kick to the guts.

Phil and Riley were placed in the middle of the bandit group as they left the apartment building, one bandit ran ahead to scout their path, even bandits had to contend with hordes and a horde was not something Phil wanted to deal with right now.

After several minutes of being led around Riley was quite surprised that they have not encountered any infected yet 'Probably something to do with that huge roar yesterday' he thought.

The scout bandit signalled at the group to stop before sticking his head around the corner to check down the alley way, he came face to face with a teenage girl "Hi..." the girl said with a smirk across her face before an inferno spouted from her makeshift flamethrower, setting the bandit alight like a candle.

The bandit group was shocked by the sudden attack "Oh Shit!, take cover now!" the leader shouted as the burning man screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

The deathly silence the followed the bandits gruesome death invoked a strong sense of fear into the youngest (and stupidest) bandit who thought it was a good idea to try rushing their foe, he ran at the alleyway entrance expecting to fight a flamethrower only to see another teen, this one male (who wasn't wearing a shirt) swing a metal baseball bat which had spikes welded to it, one such spike pierced the bandits temple, the bandit dropped like a stone, the blow to the head causing his body to thrash about violently.

The remaining three bandits were slightly unnerved by the convulsions and spasms of their recently killed comrade's body "Alright dick faces, you two deal with these arse holes and I'll watch over the prisoners... Go!" the leader shouted.

The leader was furious when his subordinates refused to attack, he was about chew them out but a bullet clipped his ear and hit one of his subordinates in the forehead "Ahh! Fuck! Where the hell did that come from!?" he shouted as he clutched his now bleeding ear and turned to see a man in the distance with his rifle trained on his face.

Seeing this as a moment to get some revenge Riley booted the last subordinate in the face, about to boot him again he found his binds cut, he turned to see a girl cutting Phil's binds and a shirtless boy wielding a now bloody baseball bat "I guess I should say thanks now shouldn't I?" Riley said.

"Not to me" the boy said confusing Riley slightly, he pointed at the girl "Not her either, you should be thankin-" the boy said cut off by Phil kerb stomping the subordinate "Nobody takes my blades... you hear me..." before stomping again " NOBODY!"

After retrieving his blades from severely beaten subordinate Phil turned his attention to the leader of the bandits "You are a despicable person who does not deserve to breath the same air as the rest of us" Phil said scolding the Bandit leader.

The Bandit Leader merely chuckled "When my brother finds out you have taken me hostage... Ha... you won't last a week, he'll come down on this town hard" the Bandit boasted before turning to see the sniper approach "Did we ever say hostage?" the new appearance said.

The bandit realised their intent "I ain't dying without a fight" he said before charging at Phil with his bowie knife, Phil quickly retaliated by drawing his blades, taking a sidestep as he redirected the bandit's attack with his Epee blade and bring his heavier sabre blade down on his neck, the bandit uselessly grabbed at his neck as blood gushed from the wound "N-No..." he said gurgling as his throat filled with blood and he died.

"So I guess I should be thanking you then..." Riley asked to the sniper wielding newcomer "He was the one who wanted to save you two" said the shirtless teen as he rested his baseball bat over his shoulder, the sniper wielding newcomer stepped forward and said "A good friend of mine once said 'Seek others, Not for Safety but for Sanity', the name is Cale Harris" Riley's mind reeled when he heard the same words he believes in "You wouldn't happen to know a certain US army Sergeant do you?"

* * *

There you are hoped you all liked it

R&R please

Don't expect chapter 9 anytime soon as i am fully devoting my writing time to Apex Evolution Chapter 1

Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 9: Disaster at the Fort

United We Stand is back and it is back with a bang (or several)

Please enjoy my dear readers.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Disaster at the Fort**

* * *

**-Flashback- (Z-Day + 1 year, Auckland Central Hospital, New Zealand)**

"Finally I can actually sit down" Jane said as she slumped down in a chair, coffee in her hand.

_"The city is in chaos and I've got what is probably the second worst job you can have now days, being a Doctor is only marginally better than being a Policeman. They are fighting a losing battle to maintain peace and order in this dying city and I am here fixing up those who get caught in the crossfire"_

"Doctor Collins! We need your help! Its urgent!" a nurse yelled whilst barging through the lunchroom door.

Jane felt like shit but she had a job to do, so she emptied the contents of her mug down her gullet and followed the nurse.

The halls of the hospital were flooded with the injured, sick and dying, Doctor's, Nurse and volunteers did what they could for the patients but not everyone could be saved.

The nurse took her into Resuscitation Room 9 "The bleeding won't stop!" a nurse yelled as she tried to treat the patient.

"Okay, Move let me see the wound" Jane ordered as she gently shunted the nurse aside and took one look at the wound.

"Fucking Idiots, you should know a bite when you see one" she growled as she fired a round from her M1911 into the bitten patients head.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Shit... " Jane mumbled as she heard the distant scream "If you two have a brain between you I would advise to get the hell away from the hospital" Jane said to the two rather shocked nurses.

A zombie burst through the door and tore into one of the nurses, Jane, who wanted to save bullets went to grab a scalpel, only to find a large kitchen knife.

_'Fuck, really! We are so under stocked, we are using kitchen knives as medical equipment, no wonder we have a 25% death rate'_

The zombie finished ripping the throat out of the nurse and decided to try ripping Jane's out to only fail miserably as she plunged the knife into its eye socket "Nice try Meat Bag but I am not dying here" Jane said as she used her foot as support to wrench the knife from its skull.

Jane stabbed the dead nurse in the eye socket then turned to the surviving nurse "Hey we should get moving" Jane whispered to the nurse, who failed to hear Jane in between her mumblings.

"We were supposed to be safe here, we... ...I don't want to die" she mumbled to herself as she tried to hide in the corner, Jane saw that she was a lost case and left.

_'Probably best to avoid going out the front entrance there was a lot of people in that area'_

Jane began sneaking toward the nearest fire exit, so far she hadn't encountered anyone, living or dead, just blood and lots of it, she picked up a metal pipe which still had a hand grasped tightly to it she tried to pry the hand of but failed.

_'Damn Rigor Mortis has already set in'_

She arrived at the fire exit undetected but she knew that opening the door would trigger an alarm and she had no idea if the parking lot was clear of zombies or not.

_'Okay you will be fine... 3... 2...'_

"Fuck it 1!" she shouted as she burst through the door and the alarm tripped, she bolted down the stairs but making sure not to trip as she couldn't afford an injury now.

She ran out into the parking lot, which was empty, if Jane was religious she would be thanking God but she isn't mostly because religion doesn't advocate homosexuality.

As lucky as she is at the moment, she still had to take down the lone zombie that was between her and her 2011 GMC Sierra, a quick whack to the head with the metal pipe did the trick and the severed hand finally fell off, she jumped in her truck, turned the key and flew out the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

**-Flashback End-**

Jane was having her lunch break in her clinic room, a can of peaches and a few swigs of vodka, some would say that drinking at lunch is the first sign of being an alcoholic but Jane starts at breakfast so... she totally isn't an alcoholic ...right?

Suddenly a patient is rushed in with a broken leg and a shoddily amputated arm "Shit what happened to him?" Jane asked the man who was carrying the injured person.

"Her hand was bitten and she got knocked out a two story window, leg broke on impact and her arm was quickly cut off to give her a chance, all this happened roughly 25 minutes ago" the man hastily explained.

"Okay good, now get out I need to work" Jane ordered as the man put the girl down on the hospital bed.

_'Alright the amputation is fine, I'll just need to clean and dress it, the leg will need a splint and the girl will be on crotches for a long while... oops... Crotch not plural she only has one hand'_

She hesitated before pouring vodka on to the stumped arm and then on her hands, she then wrapped the arm in bandages and taping it tight.

She ran her fingers along the girls leg, feeling for the break.

_'Ok Tibia and Fibula are broken, now... what to use as a splint'_

Jane's eyes fell upon and innocent looking chair, the chair would likely sweat drop and then scream as Jane tore it to pieces but the chair is a chair and has no feelings, so of course none of that could ever happen.

Jane tried her best to set the bone back correctly before wrapping the chair leg with bandages so it will make it more comfortable to have taped to her leg for several weeks.

"Well there that will do her, I'll have to make sure she gets weekly checkups" she explained to no one in particular.

**(Roughly 1 hour later)**

Jane was sitting on a bench out front of the clinic, she was wearing her 'zombie killing outfit' a black hoodie with a large white skull on the back and a top hat with a feather stitched to side beneath that is the words "Dressed for Death" she also had dark blue jeans with red crosses stitched at the knees and black converse.

Out of the blue Breznev appeared and sat down next to her "You aren't going out for supplies are you?" he asked as he noticed Jane's attire.

Jane was genuinely shocked that Breznev actually cared about her until he finished his sentence "We can't afford to lose our best doctor" he continued, only one word appeared in her mind, 'Typical'.

"No I'm not heading anywhere, it's just that all my other clothes are covered in blood or are getting washed" she replied blankly to the husky voiced Russian.

"Well you can get Lt Sanders to sort you out extra clothing when she gets back from checking out the distress call from Fort Turner" Breznev instructed as he rose to his feet when he noticed that the two gate guards were lying down sleeping, only they weren't sleeping.

"Shit, wh-" Breznev swore but was cut off by a Taurus roar from immediately outside the gates "FUCK!" Breznev swore again as the Taurus charged through the gate turning it into toothpicks.

"Well that's new" Jane said as she saw a Dread Mother riding the Taurus like it was horse, Jane turned to see what Breznev wanted to do... only he wasn't there.

"Fucking Coward" Jane scowled as she dashed back inside to get her weapons.

The Taurus tore through stage 1 of the fort, turning everything in its path to mush, its horns resembled kebabs with the number of people that had been skewered by them.

A zombie chased an old lady into the clinic only to have its head turn into a party popper thanks to Jane's Browning PBS Shotgun, as Jane left the Clinic a small amount of 'Confetti' got stuck on her shoe.

Jane was slightly shocked by the level of destruction caused by Taurus, she pumped her shotgun, took aim and fired, the pellets of the shotgun ripping through the upper torso and head of the Dread Mother, causing it to fall from the Taurus's back.

Now robbed of its beloved master the Taurus entered a rage and charged at Jane, the sheer force of its charge pulverised the concrete beneath its feet.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea" Jane mumbled as she hightailed it back into the clinic hoping to break the line of sight between her and the infected bovine.

The Taurus smashed through the wall and took out several of the buildings support pillars causing the whole structure to creak under the stress of the second story, Jane never heard any of this as she had left via the side entrance moments before the Clinic was trashed.

Jane dashed for the stage 2 gates in hope of reaching safety from the rampaging bull, up ahead she saw the despicable form of Simon Breznev, who was holding a M32 MGL.

_'So he came back... Well... it is obvious he is trying to compensate for something'_

As soon as the Taurus smashed its way out of the collapsing clinic Breznev unleashed hell, firing all 6 grenades at the creature rendering it a mass flesh, bone and its own hideous black blood.

Breznev felt like patting himself on the back but he knew now wasn't the time "Alright! Now take back our home! Ho ah!" he yelled, raising the hopes of the nearby people, who charged forward with weapons at the ready.

Exactly 10 seconds after the Taurus's death, a huge number of infected poured into the gate, the number probably over 50, the recently rallied survivors' hopes shattered like glass and they bolted back for stage 2.

Breznev watched as they retreated from the horde, then he saw many of the survivors get pelted by acid "Shit!? Howitzers! Take cover" he yelled to the people as more acid rained down upon the survivors melting the flesh from their bones, the fort was full of screaming once again.

**(Earlier with Sanders and Toby at Fort Turner)**

The Ugly Ducking pulled to a stop outside the shattered gates of Fort Turner "So they did fall under siege... but this doesn't look like the work of the dead, Turner was attacked by the living" Sanders announced as she analyzed the remnants of the gates.

The total number of people sent on the was 5, L.T. Sanders, Toby and the Ugly Ducklings 3 crew, Horik, Michael and Dutch, Michael and Dutch stayed behind to guard the Duckling while Sanders led the rest in search of survivors.

Toby held the Glock that Sanders gave him with a tight hand, this was the first time he had been on a run since get got to the fort, even if Sanders had given some training in its use, he was still unsure if he was ready to actually end some one's life, he could kill zombies any day but living breathing humans, that was a different story.

They slowly made their way for the fort's command centre in stage 3, carefully checking each building as they passed it, the process was slow but they were not going to take any chances then they heard shouts from the next alley over.

"Come on you Turner Rats! Who did you call on the radio? If you don't tell us my friend here may begin to bite" the voice said, Sanders silently jogged to the alley corner and peeked around, her she gritted her teeth at what she saw.

A group of 7 Bandits were harassing a group of 4 captive soldiers by using one of their zombified comrades as a glorified bloodhound, Toby's facial expression went grim when he heard one of the soldiers scream whilst the zombie tore into his stomach.

The zombie happily dug into the man's chest cavity taking its time in devouring his internal organs, the dead man's head hung to side his lifeless orbs falling upon his fellow soldiers, one of the bandits decided that the zombie has had its snack and had it pulled back off and restrained.

"Maybe I should tie you guys up and wait for your friend to turn and he can take his time with his supper, how about that" the sadistic bandit said with his face directly in front of one of the soldiers, he would have smiled but the soldier smash his fore head into the bandits nose, and blood poured out.

The smell of fresh blood gave the restrain zombie unbelievable strength as it burst from it restraints and tore in the bandit, the other bandits quickly killed the zombie and then a flash bang landed somewhere near their feet "Shi-"

Sanders rounded the corner the moment the flash bang had done its job and opened fire downing several bandits before they even knew what hit them, Horik dealt with the two soon-to-be zombies whilst Toby held the only unarmed bandit at gun point.

By the time the soldiers came to their senses, all but one of the bandits were dead and they had been freed, one of the soldiers saw that Toby was faltering, unable to pull the trigger on the final bandit.

He rose to his feet, snatched the gun from Toby's hand and pointed at the bandit, whose eyes stared back at him 'Why?' the soldier pulled the trigger.

_'Cause I can'_

He handed the gun back to Toby, which gave Sanders the ok to lower her rifle that was trained at the soldiers head "Report" she ordered.

"Out of a total population of 247... 3 survivors, ma'am" the soldier stated "The Bandits blew the gates and corralled a huge horde in which decimated our forces after that they came in and went door to door killing whoever survived"

Sanders was quite surprised that the supposed idiotic bandits of the region could pull off such a elaborate plan or maybe this signified a new arrival "Well then your name?" Sanders asked.

"Kaiser Macek" the man said "This is Pavlo and Ford, wouldn't by any chance have room for us?" Kaiser continued as he helped his friends up.

After a few seconds of taking in their appearances "Sure but I can't promise you anything, in the end it isn't my choice" Sanders said as they returned to the Duckling.

"Wow didn't expect to see much military hardware still working, what does it run on?" Kaiser asked Dutch, the driver as he started the engine.

"The engine is designed to run off waste oil and we have an abundance of the stuff" Dutch said as he rolled the machine onto the road.

**(Some time later during the Siege of Fort Marsden)**

"Well Fort Marsden should be right over this ridge now, one of the last few bastions of mankind" Dutch said with pride before slamming on the breaks, his jaw fell in disbelief "Sanders you will want to see this"

Sanders opened the top hatch and peered at the Fort ablaze, several Howitzer zombies firing their acid bombs from the field.

The Howitzers were very obese zombies with an amalgamation of hands and legs giving it short stubby spider like legs, its oesophagus protruded from its nasal cavity like a cannon, hence the name.

"Shit! Horik on the 25mm NOW!" Sanders ordered as she fetched her M4A1 and began firing, Dutch floored the accelerator and flew through the shattered gates, ploughing straight into the horde that filled the stage 1 courtyard.

The 25mm tore through the infected, its rounds turning them to mince meat, Dutch parked the Duckling across the shattered gates as a temporary barrier against the infected.

It didn't take long for them to burn up the last of the scarce 25mm ammo but it had served its purpose as gunshots rained down upon the remaining zombies, the courtyard was retaken and the Howitzers began to retreat, the day was won.

Sanders was leading Kaiser and his friends to Breznev, she was unsure if Breznev would praise their return or scold them for leaving the base undefended by going off on a rescue mission (that he ordered)

In the end it was a bit of both, he thanked Sanders whilst still hinting at things like 'if the Duckling was here from the start they likely wouldn't have suffered as much'

Breznev's attention turned Kaiser and his crew "Who are they Sanders?" he asked abruptly.

"They are the only survivors of Fort Turner, their leader is this man, Kaiser Macek" she explained quickly and was about to continue when Kaiser interrupted her.

"Actually this man, Breznev is their leader and mine, if he chooses to let us stay in this haven, of course" Kaiser said in a submissive tone that didn't quite seem right coming from his lips.

Breznev let out a light chuckle "I like this man he knows how to treat his superiors, you may stay, come talk with me when you later, Sanders please sort them living arrangements" he said before walking away.

Kaiser followed Sanders, a wide smirk decorated his face as he slightly chuckled.

_'That old fool of a man, no one is my superior'_

* * *

Dun Dun Dun, bit of a cliffy to end it with

Thank you to Lazersword88 for Kaiser Macek, you will find out more about him... soon

Share your thoughts, you should have quite a bit to talk about ;)

Also for those who have a character in the story could you please add this on

**1.** How they are feeling about their current conditions (where they are, who they are with)

**2.** What do they think of Cale (Of course they will have to have met him first)

**3.** What do they think of Alice (Same as above so only Darlene, Riley and Kazuki (He is dead I know but I still wanna know))

**4.** This is for everyone, What do you think of Breznev

Also there is a Poll on my profile, Who is your fav group.

Anyway thanks heaps for reading and a cookie to each reviewer

* * *

**Answers to Reviews**

* * *

**GhostAssassin: Nice chapter can't wait for the next one this is getting really intense :-)**

Well you got the next chapter and it just got even MORE intense

**Ghost132: Amazing!**

Probably the best One Word Review you can possibly get, thanks

**Enarmonious: Nice chapter , i really like Riley 's story and Phill helping him, though i would never though he would kill the bandit...**

His fencing blades are incredibly precious to him and are one of his last few links to a person now gone, so i thought it was okay for him to get a bit angry if someone stole them.

**Awesome D.T. Way to go, Cale! I knew you'd save them! *w* You're so cool! That's why I love you so much . . . . .  
Awww, Phil is such a nice guy! Though he couldn't save Riley, that fight scene was short but EPIC!  
Oh my God. That nailed baseball bat. iIs such an awesome weapon. *Q* I WANT I WANT I WANT . . . . .  
I cant wait for Cale and Alice to meet!  
Who's this 'brother' you speak about, O Despicable Bandit?  
I'MSOFUCKINEXCITEDFORAPEXEVOLUTIONUPDATEFAST!**

I look forward to your reviews as they are pretty much guaranteed to be the largest

If Cale can do something to save a person who deserves it he will jump head first at it

I would tell you the secret but its a secret so you have to wait to see who the bandits 'brother' is

Thankie

**MoonShadow101: Sorry, was too lazy to sign in, nice job as always and I'll be waiting for the next chapter :)**

Dude, I should kick you for your laziness but the internet fails at allowing Cyber Kicks so i wont be doing that

Thanks for teh Review

**FrostedCrazy68: Nice nice please update soon**

Done and thanks

* * *

Ciao


End file.
